Née pour mourir
by Sleeperstar
Summary: Je suis morte dans la seconde Expiation, "tuée" par Haymitch Abernathy. Si vous ne voyez pas encore qui je suis, je vais rajouter qu'Haymitch m'a "tuée" avec un champ de force et ma propre hache. Et bien voilà comment ce sont passés ces cinquantèmes Jeux, mais de mon point de vue.
1. Prologue

**_Salut ! Alors voilà, je viens de m'inscrire et je poste ma toute première fanfic ! Et forcément, je suis assez anxieuse… Pour tout vous dire, je n'aime pas trop le résultat… Sinon, c'est normal que ce chapitre soit très (très) court car c'est le (la ? Je ne me rappelle jamais…) prologue. Je promets d'en faire des plus longs après, enfin… Si vous aimez cette fic et qu'elle ne s'avère pas être le bazar total de la mort qui tue XD._**

**_Donc cette fic est faite du point de vue de la tribut du un de la seconde Expiation, vous savez, celle qui a été victime du champ de force ? Qui c'est prit ça propre hache dans le crâne ?_**

**_Et je tiens à préciser que TOUT est de Suzanne Collins (sauf les péripéties de la vie de la tribut du un que j'invente en partie)._**

**_Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^._**

* * *

Je me suis battue longtemps dans cette arène. J'ai tout fait pour survivre, pour revoir ma famille.

Nous n'étions plus que deux, deux gosses prêts à tout pour sauver leur peau. Alors, dans le paysage mortellement féérique, notre sang écarlate coulait sur le sol. Nous étions gravement blessés, mais nous nous en fichions un peu : le principal était de tuer l'autre. Le reste, le Capitole s'en occuperait.

L'adrénaline contrôlait mon corps et j'avais l'impression d'être un animal. Mais la détermination qui se lisait dans le regard de mon adversaire m'effrayait, et j'avais bien raison de l'être. Je tenais fermement ma hache dans ma main et tentait tant bien que mal de l'envoyer dans la tête du sale gamin. C'est qu'il était rapide et agile le bougre !

Peu à peu, je me suis lassée du combat et j'ai tout simplement lancé ma hache, que le petit con a réussit à esquiver. Il est resté couché sur le sol, prit de convulsions.

Dorénavant, c'était celui qui était le moins blessé qui avait le plus de chances de s'en sortir.

Donc j'allais gagner, quoi.

J'ai essuyé mon œil crevé puis j'ai vu une masse voler vers moi. Le court instant entre celui où j'ai vu ma hache voler en direction de ma tête et celui où elle m'a fendu le crâne, j'ai réalisé une chose : que j'étais née pour mourir et que le destin n'avait fait qu'accélérer l'inévitable.

Mon corps est lourdement tombé au sol, mes cheveux châtains clairs baignant dans le sang et la cervelle. Je représentais sans doute un tableau bien effrayant.

Mais je ne suis pas morte sur le champ, non. Je suis morte après trois ou quatre secondes d'intense douleur, au moment exact où le dernier coup de canon a retentit.

Je me suis battue, j'ai tué pour survivre… Au même titre qu'Haymitch Abernathy m'a tué pour survivre.


	2. La moisson

**Salut ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai recommencé ce chapitre un grand nombre de fois… Pardon… Je n'arrivais pas bien à cerner la personnalité de mon perso principal ^^. Merci à ceux qui followent mon histoire (oui, je sais que ça ne se dit pas, mais… J'avais pas envie de mettre "qui la suivent'') et àceux qui la lisent.**

** Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre… Vraiment, je ne sais pas...**

**Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue, même lorsque c'est pour dire que cette fic est nulle à chier et que vous venez de perdre cinq minute de votre vie ^^.**

**A bientôt et une bonne année 2013 (en avance) **

**P.S : N'ayez crainte, le peu de romance qu'il y aura ne vira pas bisounours ^^**

* * *

_«Mort »… Ce mot a longtemps déclenché en moi des crises d'angoisses, des insomnies et des pleurs. Chaque soir, à peine avais-je fermé les yeux que mon cœur se mettait à battre la chamade et que dans mon esprit ensommeillé jaillissait la panique. Je tordais mes mains tout en laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues, mon corps était secoué de sanglots. Pour chasser mes sombres pensées, je me saisissais d'un livre sur lequel je m'efforçais de me concentrer. Parfois, cela marchait et je m'endormais au bout de quelques heures, mais le plus souvent, je reposais le livre et me réfugiais sous ma couette en tremblant. J'avais peur de ce néant dont personne ne revenait jamais, de cet éternel gouffre sombre et glacial. J'avais peur car je savais que ce serait la fin. Je m'imaginais les dimensions de ce laps de temps. Eternel… Et mes sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. Parce qu' éternel, c'était toujours, donc je ne serais plus rien pour toujours. _

Et pourtant, je suis entrain de m'offrir à la Mort. Je tente de faire taire l'angoisse qui me crie de m'enfuir loin de cet enfer. Mais cette angoisse, cela fait six ans que j'ai appris à l'ignorer, alors pourquoi l'écouterais-je au moment où j'ai le moins besoin d'elle ? L'excitation étouffe peu à peu l'inquiétude, et je peine à garder mon masque de glace.

-Quatre volontaires, s'écrie Candy en riant presque, mais… Waouh ! Alors ma chérie, comment te nommes-tu ?

-Weasel, je réponds sans laisser transparaître mon excitation, Weasel Mulberry. J'ai seize ans.

Je sens des frissons parcourir mon dos, des papillons virevoltent dans mon ventre. Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre sans quoi j'aurais probablement esquissé un large sourire.

-Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Weasel, s'écrie la femme qui semble vêtue de friandises et parfumée de sucre.

La foule m'applaudit allègrement tandis que je croise le regard fier de mes parents. J'ai envie de hurler, de courir pour contenir ce trop plein d'énergie qui coule en moi. Je vais me poster en face du premier volontaire, un garçon brun nommé d'Arren. Le maire se lève et commence à lire le traité de trahison. J'effleure distraitement la bague que je porte à l'annulaire droit. Je trace les contours gracieux du serpent d'argent qui s'enroule autour de mon doigt fin tout en écoutant le discours lassant que lit le maire. Je ramène mes cheveux ondulés en arrière, cherche une raison de bouger mon corps gonflé par l'excitation. Je scrute mes adversaires. Arren me parait brutal et malin, Hyena fait tourner un poignard entre ses doigts. J'en conclue alors que son domaine de prédilection est le lancé de couteau. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir transporter ma hache comme elle transporte ses couteaux… Je m'imagine passer mon index sur le tranchant de mon arme favorite devant les yeux terrifiés de mes partenaires. Une hache est de mon point du vue bien plus menaçante qu'un pauvre petit poignard… Je m'arrache à cette réflexion dénuée d'utilité pour continuer d'examiner mes adversaires. Donc… Hyena paraît assez stupide. Rust me jauge lui aussi, détaille chacun des mes muscles, note mes faiblesses physiques. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard est troublant car il me donne l'impression d'explorer chaque parcelle de mon âme. Le maire clôt enfin son discours soporifique et nous indique de nous serrer la main, ce que nous faisons aussitôt. Des pacificateurs m'escortent ensuite jusqu'à l'hôtel de justice où mes proches pourront me dire adieu. Pour ma part, ce ne sera qu'un au revoir.

La pièce que l'on m'attribue est déconcertante car peinte de trompes l'œil. Ce n'est pas sur le sol que je marche, non, je flotte au dessus d'un gouffre sans fond. Je lève la tête et contemple le ciel étoilé.

-Magnifique…

-Etonnant, hein, renchérit le pacificateur.

Je fais glisser mes doigts sur un mur représentant un volcan et ses coulées de lave flamboyantes lorsque la porte s'ouvre à grands fracas et que mes parents font irruption dans la pièce. Je suis amusée de les voir hésiter à s'aventurer au dessus des ténèbres du gouffre. Ils finissent tout de même par entrer.

-Bon écoute Weasel… Je pense qu'on te l'a déjà assez répété, reviens vivante, riche, célèbre et auréolée de gloire…

Le ton neutre de mon père me blesse mais ses propos ne m'étonnent en rien. Je commence à me tordre les mains en me demandant si la requête que j'ai à faire ne va pas énerver mes parents.

-Père ? Mère ?

Ils hochent la tête pour m'indiquer que j'ai toute leur attention.

-Je… Si je meurs…

-Tu ne mourras pas, me coupe violemment ma mère.

-Je peux continuer ? Juste au cas où…

Mes parents lèvent les yeux au ciel et je poursuis sans leur accord :

-Donc si je venais à mourir… J'ai peur qu'on m'enferme dans une boîte… Je voudrais que vous m'incinériez et que vous dispersiez mes cendres dans un champ, une forêt ou un ruisseau…

-Non. Ca coûte trop cher et si tu viens à mourir, nous demanderons à ce que tu ne sois pas rapatriée au district et que ton corps soit mit dans une benne à ordure du Capitole. Tu imagine notre honte ?

-Ta mère à raison.

-Mais…

Je regarde les deux êtres cupides et insensibles qui se tiennent face à moi. Pour eux, n'ai-je jamais rien valu de plus ? Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Pourtant, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des parents comme eux dans le district un. Ici, on fait des gosses juste pour qu'ils rapportent de l'argent en allant aux Jeux… Le pacificateur fait remarquer à mes parents que les dix minutes réglementaires sont déjà écoulées. Mon père regarde sa montre et conteste que cela ne fait que cinq minutes qu'ils me parlent. Le pacificateur les sort de force de la pièce.

-Merci, je chuchote.

-Y'a pas de quoi. De vraies pourritures ces deux là…

Depuis mes dix ans je torture mon corps pour gagner les Jeux, depuis mes dix ans je n'ai plus le droit de tisser des liens avec quiconque pour ne pas tomber dans l'arène avec un de mes amis ou un petit-ami. Ma seule chance de vivre une existence à peu près normale est celle de gagner les Jeux… Et voilà comme l'on me considère ? Comme un déchet ? Je fais craquer mes phalanges, signe que je suis plus qu'énervée. Je promets que si je sors de cette arène vivante, je détruirais leur misérable vie.

L'heure durant je divague sur ces sombres pensées, me demandant quel serait le pire pour les faire souffrir. Je suis arrachée à cette rêverie malsaine par le pacificateur qui me demande de le suivre jusqu'à la gare. Il n'y a qu'Arren, Candy et moi.

Lorsque nos partenaires arrivent enfin, nous montons dans le train. Nos mentors nous attendent assis sur une banquette. Un homme à l'imposante carrure se lève vivement puis, sans prendre la peine de nous saluer, nous explique le déroulement de cette seconde Expiation :

-Nous allons vous séparer en deux groupes. Nous ne savons pas comment s'y prendre avec quatre tributs d'un coup, alors nous allons procéder comme d'habitude. De plus, nous allons faire en sorte que les deux tributs composant un groupe s'entendent merveilleusement bien, ce qui pourrait être un atout dans l'arène. Alors… Toi, dit-il en désignant Arren. Tu vas te mettre avec… La ch'tite.

-Weasel, je le coupe d'un ton amer.

-Ouais ouais, Weasel… Et les deux autres, bah, vous vous mettez ensemble.

L'homme nous sépare de l'autre groupe. Une petite femme replète s'approche de moi et après m'avoir longuement détaillée déclare :

-T'es sûre de finir dans le top cinq. Tu me parais agile…

Elle touche une nouvelle fois mes bras puis renchérit de sa voix bourrue :

-Vu tes bras, tu t'es spécialisée dans le lancer de couteau ou de hache.

-Hache.

Elle examine ensuite Arren.

-Alors toi ! Une carrure de gagnant ! Tu dois être bon au corps à corps, en plus !

Arren acquiesce avec un sourire fier qui est assez exaspérant. La petite femme nous étudie ainsi pendant une demi-heure.

-Mais pourquoi nous avoir séparés ? Je veux dire… Si nous étions devenus complices à quatre…

-Ecoute, me coupe la petite femme, il aurait aussi été possible qu'Arren, Rust et Hyena se retournent contre toi et te tuent à ton entrée dans l'arène. Alors que là, tu ne te feras éventuellement qu'un seul ennemi.

-Au fait, je demande, je suppose que vous êtes…

-Emerald, elle continue d'un ton acerbe, gagnante des 23ème Hunger Games. Et le mentor d'Arren va bientôt arriver, laissez lui juste le temps de se souler, c'est toujours très dur pour lui… Etre aussi proche de l'arène lui rappelle trop de choses…

Je hausse les sourcils en me disant que si je gagne, je ne finirais pas comme ça, que je profiterais pleinement de mes richesses. Les Jeux durent moins d'un mois, alors comment être traumatisé à ce point ? Et au pire, une vie de richesse, gloire et célébrité vaut bien une vie de cauchemars !

-Il devrait plutôt être fier d'avoir gagné les Jeux, dit Arren.

-Et de toute façon c'était lui ou eux, donc il ne devrait pas culpabiliser !

Emerald ferme les yeux un court instant en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Lorsqu'elle relève les paupières, une larme unique vient mourir sur sa joue.

-Lorsque vous devrez achever votre frère après avoir tué la garce qui l'a torturé de longues heures durant, vous pourrez ouvrir vos grandes gueules de gosses pourris gâtés insensibles.

Je lève les yeux vers Arren qui ne semble aucunement affecté. Il hausse les sourcils et plaque un sourire amusé sur son visage.

-Ce sont vos problèmes, pas les nôtres, il dit avec un rire mauvais.

Il reçoit une gifle magistrale d'Emerald. Plus que vexé, il porte une main à sa joue rouge tandis que ma mentor sort du compartiment en pleurant. Je fixe Arren. Celle là, il ne l'a pas vue venir !

-Tu as quelque chose à rajouter, il demande d'une voix menaçante.

Je m'adosse au mur, fatiguée d'être debout et ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je repasse la scène dans ma tête, troublée. Alors l'arène serait-elle aussi terrible vue de près ?

Non, pas pour moi. Je suis une carrière et les carrières sont élevés pour tuer. Puis nous sommes préparés aux soit-disantes épreuves des Hunger Games ! Les cadavres des concurrents que l'on vient d'achever sont à nos yeux la promesse d'un avenir plus qu'enviable, d'un avenir glorieux ! Ce ne sont que les esprits faibles qui restent marqués à vie par les Jeux... La porte du compartiment s'ouvre et un homme habillé d'un somptueux costume noir entre. Il s'approche d'Arren et moi d'une démarche gracieuse et nous salue poliment.

Non, je déconne !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre et un homme saoul entre. Il s'approche de nous en chancelant et s'écrase par terre.

-Quelle classe, je commente ironiquement.

-Quel con, renchérit Arren.

Nous demandons à un muet de venir chercher ce que nous pensons être le mentor d'Arren.

Je regarde le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. J'en envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais qui sait ce qu'il se passerait à cette vitesse ? La nuit commence à tomber.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure des rediffusions, m'indique Arren

En nous entendant prononcer ces mots, une muette qui passait nous fait signe de la suivre. Elle nous emmène jusqu'à notre compartiment (apparemment, nos ''partenaires'' de district se partagent l'autre car le Capitole n'allait pas se trouer le cul à en faire un autre pour seulement une année !), puis nous apporte une télévision sur un meuble à roulettes. Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'on aurait croisé les autres tributs, sinon ! J'échange un regard avec Arren, il est aussi désespéré que moi. Je m'assois négligemment sur le lit, imitée par mon partenaire. La rediffusion commence. Je me regarde me porter volontaire, l'excitation se lit facilement dans ma voix.

-Une vraie gamine, marmonne Arren.

Je ne relève pas, me disant que cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Les tributs du deux et du quatre sont tous volontaires et ont tous l'air de brutes. Un petit de douze ans est tiré au sort dans le huit. Mon partenaire échappe un rire méchant en voyant l'enfant se diriger vers l'estrade en pleurant. Ce spectacle me fait un léger pincement au cœur. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne dois pas m'attendrir ! Il doit mourir pour que je vive, et ma vie, j'y tiens plus qu'à la sienne ! Les gamins du douze sont pathétiques, en plus, l'un d'eux semble penser qu'il a des chances de s'en sortir ! Une fois les moissons terminée, Caesar s'exclame :

-D'après les messages que nous envoient les habitants du Capitole, ce sont les tributs du district deux qui ont la côte pour le moment !

Je rage en entendant cette phrase. Je suis mille fois mieux qu'eux ! La Haut-Juge de cette Expiation rejoint Caesar sur le plateau en arborant un sourire niais.

- Que pensez-vous de cette moisson ?

-Par-faite, répond la Haut-Juge. Je voudrais profiter de ma présence ici pour passer un petit message aux tributs qui nous regardent. Ai-je l'autorisation ?

-Oh mais c'est avec grand plaisir !

La femme sourie mystérieusement lorsqu'elle dit :

- Au plus profond d'elle, la beauté est souvent hideuse…

Je me lève avec un regard blasé, cette révélation ne nous avance en rien !

-Je vais prendre un bain, je lance inutilement.

Je me rends dans la salle de bain. C'est immense ! Je fais couler l'eau et commence à me déshabiller. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Ma silhouette fine se réfléchit dans la glace. Je m'attarde sur mon visage, pince mes joues qui, malgré mes seize-ans sont encore légèrement rondes. Mes grands yeux en amande sont marqués par des cernes violets. Je me détourne de ce reflet que j'abhorre, me glisse dans l'eau brûlante et m'amuse à souffler sur la mousse parfumée à la rose. Le parfum m'apaise… Je repense à la vague de faiblesse qui m'a envahie durant les adieux. C'est honteux et digne d'un enfant du douze d'avoir pensé un seul moment que je pouvais mourir ! Les paroles d'un gamin me reviennent :

_-Moi, j'ai n'ai pas peur de la mort, parce que tant que je suis vivant, je ne suis pas mort donc je m'en fous, et puis que je serais mort… Je serais mort donc je m'en foutrais aussi !_

Cet enfant… Un an après notre rencontre, son père qui était pacificateur a été muté dans le district quatre. Comme tout enfants qui se respectent, nous nous étions fait une promesse le jour de notre séparation. Celle que nous nous porterons volontaires lors des 50ème Hunger Games et que nous nous protègerons jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux. Ensuite, nous nous battrons à mort. C'est une promesse courante chez les carrières, bien que légèrement étrange et inutile… Pour me reconnaître, il m'a donné une bague en forme de serpent, celle que je porte.

Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ces gamineries que je suis là ! J'avais juste envie de participer à une Expiation, c'est une occasion qui ne se présente qu'une fois tous les vingt-cinq ans ! Et puis je continue de porter la bague parce qu'elle est jolie. De plus, c'est un cadeau du seul ami que j'ai eu de toute ma vie…

Je ris en pensant à cette promesse. Des gamineries ! S'il a tenu cette promesse, je le tuerai pendant son sommeil, de la même façon que je tuerai ceux de l'alliance lorsque la tension commencera à devenir insupportable.

J'ai été entrainée à tuer, habituée à éprouver seulement des sentiments malsains. Et la pitié n'en fait pas partie. J'ai été élevée pour vouer culte à l'inventeur des Jeux.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire malsain tandis que je m'imagine fendre le crâne des autres tributs à coup de hache.

* * *

**Ca vous a plût ? Et n'ayez pas peur, il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose entre Weasel et Machin (je vais l'appeler Machin le temps de révéler son nom). Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
